


After

by Sugaaddict3



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, One-Sided Relationship, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugaaddict3/pseuds/Sugaaddict3
Summary: oh how growing up can change you.





	After

“Hikaru?” he looked back at me,   
“was there really a time when no one could tell you and your twin apart? I mean you are completely different” I asked,  
“Yeah”, I was preparing to leave thinking thats all he will tell me but he looked right into my eyes with his glimmering green gold ones and began  
“There was a time me and Kaoru looked exactly the same, then we didn’t have many friends ,it was just us and everyone else” he looked down on the wooden floor splattered with paint  
“We even had a game, it was called 'which one is Hikaru?’ it made us twisted and sad since no one could ever win” his gaze lifted to the window his eyes reflecting the silvery moon,like a mirror “not until she came along” my hand shook and i blurted out “who?” making his eyes lift into mine so intently as if trying to figure me out, finally he dropped his gaze,  
“Haruhi Fujioka, the love of my life” he sighed, Fujioka, she was the famous lawyer that has won every single one of her cases, all were high profile. She was unbeatable. Since i never had a chance with him anyway, i said,  
“Tell me about her”, he looked at me his eyes widened for a second but then he smiled and whispered an okay,  
“Haruhi was from my host club in high school” he began “the first time i saw her i thought she was a boy” i couldn’t help but giggle, she was so obviously a girl i don’t know how someone could ever mistaken her for a boy, Hikaru himself smiled a bit and said”she looked a lot different then, never less i felt a spark the first time i took of her glasses and i hadn’t realised for a long time not until my brother confessed his love for her, not until she rejected him but then the fool i was i also asked her to go out with me, it took her some time to decide yet like my brother she rejected me” a tear fell down his cheek” in that moment something in me cracked, i lied and told her we could still be friends, but every day broke me but i fought for her still, when she finally chose tamaki suou”  suou has a great company but it was said he is pulling it down since he became an alcoholic and a ’ladies man’ a year ago but that was to be expected since his farther became one too and his mother died not long ago, Hikaru looked into my eyes “the first time i saw them together my hands shook so bad i had to leave, knowing that i would punch him if i didn’t.” he paused “eventually i became okay with seeing her with tamaki so did Kaour and kyoya too since he did admit to having a crush on her” he smiled at the memory, Kyoya Ootori he owned his fathers business but gave it up to his brothers, also a year ago "Takashi and Mitsukuni  also loved her but more like a sister” Takashi Morinozuka became a famous movie star last year though people say he talks way too much, Mitsukuni a year ago left for america to become a solider, he’s the most feared weapon america has, I couldn’t help myself "what happened” he looked at me shocked “to all of you, what happened a year ago” I clarified but the second i saw his eyes i regretted my question “I’m sorry Hikaru I didn’t meant to intrude, i should go” i quickly blurted out and stood up ready to go but he smiled sadly   
“no, I can tell you” he looked at me full of raw emotions i couldn’t understand    
 “It all started when everyone had some business to attend to apart from me and hikaru  
… 

meanwhile  
“Haruki”   
  “Why did you leave Tamaki? I thought you loved him”  
“I can’t do it anymore, I lied”  
“I never thought I would lie to someones so much, I never meant to take it that far and it was to late, Hikaru-“  
  “Slow down Haruki, Im not understanding you.”  
  “Start from the beginning, okay?”   
“Okay”  
“It all started the day I rejected Hikaru, since the moment he said he would fight for me-“  
“I noticed him for the person he really was but at that time Tamaki, well”  
“Tamaki had a certain appeal to him and i couldn’t help it but feel drawn to him. I was in love with the fantasy prince and my idea of a life with him but not Tamaki as a person”  
“Then when Hikaru told me to tell Tamaki i love him even though he just said he loves me but he’s over me”  
“Hikaru is, a walkin contradiction"  
“Tamaki would never do such a thing, even though he’s the kindest person i know he wouldn’t sacrifice his own happiness just to see Hikaru happy with me”  
   “You don’t know that”,  
“As much as i wish that were true, I am certain and even if he would he would leave me behind and never look back”,  
   “So you left Tamaki just because he wouldn’t sacrifice his happiness for Hikaru”  
“Not at all if that was all i would happily stay”,  
   “Then tell me why”,  
“Im getting to it”  
“From that day onward i couldn’t help but compare the two of them even on my weeding day “,  
“Then it was all to late. I couldn’t say no, I couldn’t  break his heart and even if i would I couldn’t be with Hikaru he just got over me, I couldn’t ask him to love me again. I already messed with his heart so much”,  
“So I just accepted it Tamaki wasn’t a bad person and he loved me so i would have to stay”  
    “So what made you leave?”  
“Well On his own Tamaki was a prince still charming but I couldn’t understand him he never told me anything about himself he was still playing host i didn’t have a husband i had a host”  
“But that wasn’t the reason “  
“I left because of what happened a month ago, remember when you all left so it was just me and Hikaru ?”  
“Yes”  
“Well…”  
*One month ago*

It was just me and Hikaru for the weekend the marble room seemed huge with just the two of us watching movies though frankly Hikaru seemed bored and even though Kaour wasn’t here i knew better than to let him continue his train of thoughts before a devilish smile falls upon his lips and I’m as good as a dead woman. so quickly i glance around the room thinking of something’  desperately trying to think of anything at all yet when i glance back at him i freeze. too late. his smiles widens as he says “lets play a game”,  
okay a game thats good not dress up thank god,   
slowly i say “okay, what is it”  
he looks into my eyes waiting as if i were to back out now but he realises i won’t, his smiles widens like a Cheshire cat “Truth or Dare” oh no god no, Im about to say something when he looks at me tauntingly “what are you afraid” yeah I’m terrified   
“Of course I’m not” i smile matching his gaze before he breaks it looking down “ Okay then, the rules are simple” he says stoping as if waiting “go on “ he looks at me shocked “ oh sorry I’m used to kaour, we’ll you know finishing my sentences sometimes i forget” he looked down onto his hands and for a second just for a second he looked like he might just cry but then his grin was back on as he said “You will get three swaps so like if i ask you a truth and you can’t answer it for some reason even though it would make me incredibly suspicious i would let you change it to a dare then again if you decide that you prefer the truth you can swap it back without of losing a swap” he finished with a deep breath “ And finally if it is found out that your truth was in fact a lie then you will have to take a dare from your opponent then and there, okay ?” he asked but i new fully well that i had no say in this and it did seem kind of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> (an old unfinished/unedited draft fic of mine)
> 
> \- if anyone wants to use it as a base and take it further please go ahead, as I'm not going to be able to finish it -
> 
> i would love to read it though :)


End file.
